


I Thought You Were Gay

by riverdean_needs_he1p



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A pining idiot, Denial, Dick loves to mess with him, I can't tag for the life of me, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wally's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdean_needs_he1p/pseuds/riverdean_needs_he1p
Summary: Wally goes snooping in Dick's room like the nosey friend he is and finds something that shocks him and leads him to wonder what it meant. Could it possibly be... Dick had a crush on him?





	I Thought You Were Gay

Wally was a pretty respectful guy. Sure, sometimes he didn't know where to draw the line when flirting, and maybe he's bad at picking up on social cues, but it's not like it's on purpose. Most of the time he respected people's boundaries and didn't pry into their personal things.

The only exception being his best friend, obviously.

Wally was currently in said friends room, looking through his stuff, because why the hell not? Okay, maybe he was looking for some blackmail, but that sounds a lot worse.

Now, Wally wasn't that big of a dick (heh, ironic) so he wouldn't, like, expose his identity or anything, but he just needed one thing that was embarrassing enough that even Robin couldn't pretend like he didn't care. Like, some pair of flash undies or a sappy love poem or something.

Despite what most would expect, Dick's room was a mess, the polar opposite of Wally's which, just as surprising, was always clean. Wally couldn't tell if the messy room made it easier or harder to find something.

He just needed one thing- one thing that would make Dick unable to look him in the eyes for a week. It didn't even have to look embarrassing, maybe it could be a journal or- an audio tape.

"Didn't know little Dickie took logs," Wally mused, picking up the rectangular object, "I'm sure he's said _something_ damning in this tape, I just wonder how long it is."

He started the tape.

-_Okay, Br- Batman told me I should keep these logs on here for some dumb reason, which is utter bullshit, but I'll humor him anyway. Right now it's.... June 19th about uhh, almost 11 pm and- oh yeah, maybe i should put the year too-_

God, this was boring. Wally hit fast forward for a bit.

-_...times he just gets on my nerves with all his nagging. 'Dick, don't forget to do your homework. Dick, don't forget trainings at 7. Dick, D-_

Fast forward.

-_...it hurts like hell, but there's no way i'm missing patrol with freaking Superman just because of a bruised rib-_

Is this just Dick complaining? Sure, he can do whatever he wants, but what's the point? Either way, he said he started it June 19th which was about... 6 months ago, so these tapes aren't that old, couldn't be that long. Might as well keep going.

-_...it just makes it so much more frustrating to be around him. I mean Wall-_

He pressed fast forward but then quickly stopped. Dick talked about him in his dumb recorder? He skipped back a bit farther.

-_...I don't think I can even talk to Batman about this 'cause he wouldn't understand. I mean, Wally's an amazing guy-_

Aw, thanks buddy.

-_...but that's something me and Batman will never see eye to eye on. Bats thinks he's a bad influence on me, which I guess in some aspects he is, but Batman should trust me. How he feels about the subject doesn't compare to how I already feel. And I- I guess I just- I don't know... I want to talk to Wally, but he just wouldn't understand either._

Huh? Why wouldn't he-

-_...but still, I want so bad to be able to just say what I want to say. But I always hesitate, like a fuc- like an idiot. It just makes it so much more frustrating to b-_

Okay, those were foot steps. Wally needed to get out of here _fast_. And not just normal speedster fast like "holy shit if i'm not moving in .0008 seconds I'm going to die" kinda fast.

He paused the tape and bolted out the door and down to his room. He slammed the door behind him and only then gave himself a moment to breathe. he screwed his eyes shut and pressed his back against the door. This was nuts. What was Dick saying in that audio? It had something to do with Wally, that's for sure. Something he felt ridiculous for, something he was embarrassed by, like- Wally's eyes shot open- like he had a crush on Wally.

Wally's stomach knotted up and he was practically vibrating. He needed to run, like, _now_.

After a few laps around Mount Justice he crashed on the couch, not entirely exhausted, but enough to get Dick off his mind. His breathing soon slowed and his energy raised. Damn, he didn't even get a nap.

"Wow, I've never seen that before." Dick came into view. Well, he was in his suit so Wally guessed it was Robin right now, "Wally West, actually sitting still. You sure you don't have some poor soul to annoy the hell out of?"

There was that feeling again. His heart rate sky rocketing, his stomach curling. Maybe he could go for another run.

////////

Wally hated feeling this way. It was a great feeling, don't get him wrong, but not when it's for your best friend. Your very _straight_ best friend. Well, at least, he had thought. Either way, he's still his best friend and it would just make things awkward. Wally thought he had been over this stupid little crush; just for it to jump back up from the pits of hell to slap him in the face. Dear Lord.

Well, being the genius he was, he obviously devised a very-important-totally-essential-no-this-isn't-childish-Artemis plan. Well, sort of a plan. Kind of? He was going to convince Dick to confess to his feelings first. He had feelings, didn't he? Anxiety welled in Wally's chest.

He's straight. Really. But the tapes... they sounded pretty convincing...

Whatever the story, Wally needed Dick to confess something, so they could talk about it and Wally could stop feeling this way. What- no Wally couldn't confess because... reasons. It had to be Dick

//////

"So...." Wally nonchalantly rubbed his finger over the edge of the counter. Robin didn't look at him.

"Rob, is there... something you want to tell me?" _Wow, smooth. Good one, Wally, real subtle._

When Robin looked up at him he flinched slightly. Dammit.

"Not... that I'm aware of..." Robin raised an eyebrow confusedly.

Wally shrugged and tried to act like he wasn't cringing internally, "Just wondering. Friends tell each other stuff, y'know?"

"Mhm" Robin acknowledged slowly, lowering his gaze back down to his computer screen.

Dammit. Again. Now Dick was weirded out, Wally wouldn't be able to get anything out of him.

//////

About two days later Wally approached Dick again.

"I heard- well I mean- I kinda guessed because of how you're acting-" Wally tried, screwing things up already.

"How am I acting?" Dick interrupted, his face not betraying even a bit about how he felt about the statement.

"How are you ac- well, uh, yknow, it's just uh, friends intuition, ha"

Robin's expression stayed intact, "Okay." he narrowed his eyes now "So what have you concluded?"

"That uh, you were lying and you do have something to tell me. Like, right now."

Robin continued to squint at him, "I think your 'friend's intuition' is busted," he knocked on Wally's head as he walked past, "I wouldn't listen too much to it." He cackled.

Wally rubbed his head. Asshole.

He sighed. This was stupid. Maybe Robin was telling the truth and he didn't have anything to say. Or maybe- maybe he was playing games, trying to see how long Wally would hold off.

Well two can play at that game.

Maybe.

/////

If Robin wouldn't be tricked, then Wally guessed it was time to be direct. Er- more direct, that is.

He found Robin in the training room, explaining some machine to Conner, who looked like he had no clue what was happening.

"Hey, Rob, can I steal you for a minute?"

Robin hesitantly followed him out of the room. He didn't say anything, much to Wally's frustration. He wasn't even going to ask what this was about? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"Dude, I already know your secret, just admit it already."

"Uh, 'dude' you already know my secret identity, so why should I have to 'admit' it?"

"Not that!" Wally snapped, "stop making this so difficult!"

"Making what difficult, I don't even know what you're talking about! You've been acting so weird this past week, you're starting to creep me out."

"I'm creeping you out? Dude, you're the one playing all these mind games!"

"What mind games? And yes, you're creeping me out, you need to chill on the whole 'I know you have something to tell me', I'm not a child, if I had something to tell you I would, so why don't you just hop off?" He shoved past Wally to go back to the training room.

Wally stood, debating on whether he should go after him or not. Maybe he was wrong and he should just drop it. So he did.

/////

Okay, so here's the thing.

He can't drop it, because it's all he could think of lately. He swears that's what he heard on the tape. Dick was probably just embarrassed, which is understandable, but he didn't have to be so immature about it. (What- no this wasn't immature it's just.... testing a hypothesis. Basically.)

Wally knew he wasn't going to be able to take the direct approach anymore because Dick refused to go anywhere alone with him which was honestly kind of hurtful, but Wally didn't have time to think about that.

He waited until the perfect opportunity; Dick was alone in the kitchen, casually getting a drink after finishing his training.

Wally zipped in, grabbed him, then zipping back to his room.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Dick angrily yelled, struggling against Wally's grip.

"Getting answers"

In less than four seconds, they were locked in Wally's closet, which was, thankfully, quite roomy. Enough room for them to stand and sit comfortably without bumping into each other all the time. Wally guarded the exit.

"You know i can easily get past you?" Dick said almost mockingly.

"Go ahead- try" Wally glared. Dick stared at him before snorting and sitting against the wall.

"What do you want, kid idiot?" Wally flushed at the nickname. Thank God there wasn't enough light to see it.

"I want you to tell me whatever it is you're hiding from me."

Dick gave him a weird look, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Well, we're not leaving here until you talk,"

"Guess we'll be here a while, since there's nothing for me to confess to. But I did just finish training and probably smell worse than a dirty gym sock in horse radish, you really want to stay in a small confined place with me?"

"You get used to it, being a speedster" Wally shrugged. Dick gave him another weird look, then lazily stared up at the ceiling.

"Why don't you have any clothes in here?" He asked after a minute.

"Took them out so there was space."

"So this was planned ahead? Okay, weirdo." He smirked. Wally glowered at him and refused to say anything. Dick followed suit.

They sat in silence for a while.

Utter silence.

Yup... this was useless.

Just when he was about to give up, Dick spoke.

"I want to shower. And I have to pee," he scrunched his face up. Ah, finally, an advantage.

"You can, just confess whatever it is you won't."

"Bro, I don't have anything to confess to, so this is pointless. Just let me go."

"Nope, sorry."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Seriously man, just let me out." He moved towards the door but Wally blocked his path.

"Don't be a baby, just admit you were wrong and we can go on with our day." Wally still didn't budge.

Dick huffed, "dude, I will seriously pee in your dust bin if you don't let me out."

Wally made a disgusted face "Dude, what the _hell_?"

Dick just crossed his arms and stood his ground.

"You're lying. That's disgusting."

"You're the one holding me hostage, it's your choice, really."

Wally narrowed his eyes at him. He was bluffing, he probably didn't even need to pee, just wanted Wally to budge. Well it wasn't happening.

They both stood (more of a sorta crouch, honestly), arms crossed and expressions set. Twenty seconds went by.

"Well, in that case..." Dick made a big show of unzipping his jeans.

"Alright, alright!" Wally huffed, making Dick laugh and zip his fly back up. Wally ran them out of his room to the door to Dick's room.

"Just so we're clear- you weren't actually about to pee in my garbage can- right?"

Dick made a face and slammed the door shut.

//////

Wally finally gave up. Dick was obviously not going to say anything, even if he did have a secret. Wally was right, Dick was straight, or at least just not interested in him at all. Ouch.

He sat dejected on the couch.

"I'm such an idiot," He dug the heel of his palms into his eyes.

"Self awareness, that's a good trait." Dick's voice rang out, contrasting the heavy silence that had hung in the cave. It was... a relieving sound, but it still pissed Wally off.

"Go away."

"Or what, you'll kidnap me again? Where we going this time, my closet?" Wally didn't reply to that.

"I- I-" Wally tried to say something but he didn't even know what he was going to say.

"I think what you're trying to say is 'I'm sorry'" Dick said bluntly.

"Dude, I know I've been acting weird, I just- I didn't-" his voice cracked with emotion, making him cringe. Yikes, there's no hiding that. "I thought, y'know, that you were- I thought I could've- I thought you were... gay." He muttered the last part into the pillow he was leaning against.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again." Wally groaned, abashedly.

"I didn't even hear what you sai-"

"I said I thought you were gay!" Wally yelled, red-faced.

Dick looked taken aback for a minute, "Why would- how does that even concern you? You could just mind your own business, or, y'know, just ask me!"

"I... couldn't" Wally's words were shaky and he bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

"And why's that?"

"It's... complicated."

"How? You've spent this whole week telling me about how friends tell each other stuff and now you won't even explain why you've been hounding me all week!"

"It's complicated because I thought you liked me!" Wally finally blurted. Dick stood shocked for a moment, giving Wally time to take a deep breathe and continued.

"I was going through your room, sorry by the way, and I listened to your dumb audio tape or whatever. What you said, it just made me think that maybe, I don't know, you had a crush on me. But I guess it was just..."

Robin stayed silent.

"I guess... I was just kind of hoping you had feelings for me cuz, I uh, I'm- God, this is hard," Wally shoved his face in his hands.

"Go on" robin said, after Wally had been silent for a bit, his voice not betraying any emotion.

"I... had a crush on you. Have. I've, uh- had it since we started as a team. I just- I didn't know what to do, you just never mentioned your preference ever, so I just assumed you were straight, y'know?"

"And now... now I feel like an asshole. I got my hopes up and convinced myself that I was right. I should have just forgotten about it."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted so weirdly, and I should have just talked to you." He was standing now.

"I sound like a creep, but I guess it's time to just come clean. Just please _please_ don't let this make things awkward, I don't want us to stop being friends."

"So..." Dick finally spoke, after staring for what felt like hours "You... have a crush on me?" He walked so he was standing right in front of Wally. their heights have mostly evened out, but Wally was still slightly taller.

"God, don't make me say it."

"I won't" Dick examined Wally's shirt, "So that means... you want to hold my hands? Kiss me?"

"Dude," Wally's face was almost as red as his hair, "this is already embarrassing enough, why do you have to make me-"

"Just answer the question."

"Like I said, I don't want things to be awkward, you don't have to thin-"

"Wally," Dick finally looked up at his face, "yes or no"

Wally fidgeted under his gaze, his heart beating fast even for his standards, "Yeah, I guess, I mean, I've thought abou-"

He shut up when he felt Dick's lips pressed on his. Holy shit, Dick was kissing him. He had dreamed of this since he was like 13, and it was actually happening. He wanted to wrap his arms around Dick's waist, run his hands through his hair, pull him closer, suck on his lip-

The kiss was over.

Wally stared at Dick, gaping, trying to find something to say. Dick laughed.

"Maybe that'll teach you to not assume shit about me."

"But you- you're straight ho-"

"Bi, actually," He smiled. A genuine smile. It was soft, his lips together, but holy hell was it the cutest smile Wally had ever seen. "I thought you were straight."

"It's complicated," Wally said lamely. And it was, Dick was pretty much the only boy he liked. Well, except for Chris Evans, but he's pretty sure even straight guys found him hot.

"I'm sure it is," Dick made a noise somewhere between a hum and a laugh. It was adorable. Wally grinned sheepishly.

"Can I-" he glanced down at Dick's lips and back up to his eyes.

"Can you what?"

Wally groaned, knowing exactly what Dick was doing.

"Can I kiss you. Again. Though, I guess you had actually kissed me, but either way, that was amazing, like wow-"

Dick shut him up with another kiss, though this one was brief.

"Yes, you can kiss me, I think I would like that," Dick grinned.

This time Wally slipped an arm to Dick's waist, testing the waters. Dick followed his lead, wrapping his arm around the taller boys shoulders and moving closer.

And they kissed. And it was awesome.

//////

"Oh hey, Dick, can I uh, talk to you? For a bit?"

Dick was in the kitchen this time.

"Sure, what is it?" He seemed particularly warmer towards Wally since the kiss.

"This might be a dumb question, but are we, y'know, uh-" he gestured to both of them. Dick didn't say anything but tilted his head, encouraging him to continue.

"Are we... boyfriends?" Yup, he definitely sounded like an idiot.

"I don't know, do you want to be?"

"Uh... yeah?" Wally said apprehensively.

"Then yes, we're boyfriends." Wally sighed with relief and smiled.

"But just one thing..." Wally's smile wavered when Dick spoke.

"You're not stupid for asking questions," Dick guided Wally's hands around his waist, "it's good to ask questions, it just means we're communicating. Don't feel bad about it."

"Yeah" Wally agreed, "I guess you're right."

Dick pulled Wally closer until their faces were inches apart, looking into Wally's eyes for an answer. Wally nodded and they kissed. Softly, at first, but then Dick let him drag his tongue against his own.

"Uh, this is cute and all, but some of us don't need a show while they're trying to eat," Artemis quipped as she announced her presence from the opposite counter.

"Ah, right, uh sorry, we were just-"

"Making out? Yeah, I saw, genius. Get a room."

Dick pulled himself against Wally again, "you heard her," he leaned close so only Wally could hear, "let's go somewhere private." and Wally had them out of there in half a second.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really like this one :3c


End file.
